voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Zade Zen
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Jados |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian |Born=January 16, 33 AE |Died=May 16, 59 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=5'11" |Weight=197 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Leader |Years Active=54 - 59 AE |Family1=Amelia Zen (mother) |Family2=Alexander Zen (father) |Family3=Zarkan Zen (brother) }} Zade Zen was a Tripolian revolutionary who, with the support of Fallnavorian king James Jaykay, led a coup that led to the conversion of Tripoly from democracy to a monarchy. Zen's rule was short lived, but he became one of the most influential figures in the late history of Voldrania. Born to Amelia and Alexander Zen in 33 AE, Zade was raised in Hera as a member of the "Royal family", as he called it. By age six the nation had converted to a democracy, and while his family remained in power he was no longer given the same level of respect as he had once experienced. Despite having been a child too young to truly comprehend what had happened, he knew he was discontent with his life in post-monarchy Hera. When he turned 18 in 51 AE Zade left home to travel on his own and find whatever it was that he truly wanted. After traveling through Fallnavor he found himself in Tripoly at the end of 52 AE, just as Adam Pyro was being elected in Akarv and beginning the Near War. Tripoly had long been an ally of Akarv's, and Fallnavorian ruler James Jaykay intended to undermine Akarv's alliances in order to weaken its ability to make its bold anti-colonial claims. After a brief period of research Jaykay discovered Zade and his ancestry. Jaykay secretly met with Zade and helped him gain the resources to stage a coup in Tripoly, playing to his ego as a member of the Ghern dynasty. With resources from Fallnavor and supporters loyal to the heir of John Ghern, Zade successfully assaulted the Tripolian capital and within days it had fallen to him. Zade was able to earn the Tripolian peoples loyalty by reinvigorating their economy, their culture, and their generally livelihood, all of which had grown stale and neglected over the last few decades. Initial military resistance soon fell as those loyal to Zen took on higher positions of power, and despite the chaos the nation entered a new era of relative prosperity, enough to legitimize Zade as their new leader. While officials in Akarv condemned Zade and his coup they made no move due to fears that it would provoke Fallnavor and turn the Near War into a real one. While Zade publicly announced his plans to remain neutral in the rivalry between Akarv and Fallnavor he continued to meet in secret with James Jaykay, and was one of the few leaders on board with his secret plan to remove Akarv from the Council. This fell apart in 56 AE when Yoren revealed the plot to Akarv, which led to a series of events that removed Jaykay from power. With his closest ally presumed dead, Zade suddenly found himself alone without allies in a world where Akarv, who he saw as his enemy, was the dominant power. Even though the Near War had ended Zade still harbored the same sentiments, and looked towards Akarv's colonies for new allies. Tedre, the most prominent of these colonies, had grown discontent with recent activity from mainland Akarv in the region after years of neglect. Utilizing this, Zade Zen struck an alliance with the colonies leader, Cali Pox II, and the two jointly demanded Tedre be granted independence from Akarv. President Adam Pyro refused, an act which gave Zade the ammo needed to spur the Tripolian people to war. The Ghernian War, as it would become known, was a conflict that lasted only a little more than a year, but saw fierce conflict between Tripoly/Tedre and Akarv/Fallnavor. Very early on it appeared as if Akarv and Fallnavor had the advantage, but they had the assistance of Scavoran at the time. When Scavoran withdrew from the war the Tripolian and Tedren armies were able to fight Akarv and Fallnavor back to a stalemate, but only for a short time. Zade and Pox quickly realized that they would lose the war, and needed to do something desperate in order to weaken the Akarvian/Fallnavorian alliance. In a desperate move, Zade personally led their joint army north into Fallnavor in 58 AE, a surprise attack that Fallnavor was completely unprepared for. Zade and his army were able to successfully push into the heart of Fallnavor, with the intent of doing enough damage that they'd surrender to stop any further damage. The plan ultimately failed as Akarv and Fallnavor formed a barricade to stop Zade's advance. When Zade's army met theirs it ignited the most tragic battle of the war, one which ultimately led to Zade's death and the end of the war. Zade's death was simultaneous with an Heran raid on Tripoly's capital, leaving the nation fully defeated. Hera would go on to help influence the institution of Zarkan Zen, Zade's brother, as the nations new leader. Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Jadosians Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders